Untold Crossroads
by HaloStarSJ
Summary: In a world overrun by zombies Sansa and Jon just want to get home to Winterfell but the road is long and hard and soon they are surrounded by the walking dead. -Or- Raiding an abandoned Target Elijah and Rebekah are trying their hardest to keep themselves and their remaining family safe but when they see two strangers in need of help, what will they do?


_Disclaimer : _The Originals _and_ Game of Thrones _unfortunately do not belong to either of us. More's the pity._

 **Untold Crossroads**

The sun dipped ever lower in the sky and twenty-five-year-old Elijah Mikaelson eyed it warily. "We must be getting back," he said worriedly. "Niklaus and Henrik are waiting and we don't want to be caught out in the dark."

"We can squeeze in one more store," Rebekah said, sparing the sun a quick glance. "Elijah, that's a Target over there! Target's had pharmacies! We'll get in, we'll get out, and we'll be back to the car before it's too dark."

Elijah hesitated, glancing between the store his sister pointed out and the direction the car was parked in. They did need supplies though and a pharmacy was really too good of an opportunity to pass up. "Just a quick look," he said decisively. "Bandages and antibiotics. Anything else can wait until tomorrow."

"Got it," Rebekah said, tucking a strand of her long blond hair behind her ear and putting her hand on the hilt of her sword as she jogged after her older sibling toward the Target.

* * *

Sansa Stark watched her older brother kill another rotter on their way to the huge Target where they hoped to find supplies and shelter for the night. "Are you all right?" she asked once the rotter fell to the ground.

"Yes," he panted. "You?"

"I'm fine," Sansa said, her eyes widening when she saw what was coming behind her brother. "Jon," she whispered, horrified, and he spun around to see a dozen or so of the dead heading their way.

"Come on!" Jon yelled, grabbing her arm and all but pulling her toward the Target.

* * *

"Quickly. The pharmacy is this way," Elijah said once they were inside the department store.

"Yes, Elijah, I can read," Rebekah snapped, looking pointedly at the signs that directed the way and Elijah's lips quirked but he made no response.

"Grab anything that might look remotely useful," the elder Mikaelson told his younger sister. "We'll sort through it all later.

"Right," Rebekah said, grabbing antibiotics and holding them up victoriously. "Elijah, look what I -" she started to say but cut herself off abruptly when she caught sight of a window and what was beyond it. "There are people out there!" she gasped, shoving the antibiotics into her bag.

"How many?" Elijah asked, hurrying to her side.

"Two. Guy and girl. Elijah!" Rebekah said, her eyes wide. "Behind them!"

"I see," Elijah answered grimly, his eyes on the horde of the dead as they staggered forward toward the oblivious strangers.

"Run!" Rebekah urged them, gripping Elijah's arm and, as though they heard her, the strangers looked at the approaching horde and took off.

They had barely made it a few feet when more of the dead staggered out from around a corner and directly into their path.

"We have to help them!" Rebekah gasped, gripping her sword.

"We can't risk it," Elijah said, his eyes still on the strangers. "It's too dangerous, Niklaus and Henrik -"

"Elijah, they're surrounded!" Rebekah argued, interrupting him and running for the nearest exit.

Biting back a curse, Elijah ran after her. There was no way he could let his sister face that many alone.

* * *

Jon could tell they were being surrounded but he pushed Sansa's onward anyway. The only other option was to stop and fight and he knew Sansa wouldn't be able to help much. Not in her condition. And he couldn't face them all alone. So, they ran.

He was not going to let Sansa die this way.

He wasn't.

Ahead he spotted an abandoned box truck and he guided Sansa toward it. If they could just get in and close the door then they would have shelter and would hopefully be able to wait the rotters out.

They were almost to the truck when a blond girl came running out of the Target brandishing a sword, a tall dark-haired man just behind her.

* * *

Charging toward the strangers Rebekah unsheathed her sword and as soon as she was close enough sent a zombie's head flying.

A step behind her, Elijah pulled out his own blade, never more grateful for their father's obsession with medieval weaponry and the hours he had forced them to spend practicing the seemingly archaic art of fencing.

"We just have to cut a path back to Target!" Rebekah yelled

"Jon!" Sansa screamed as the dead grabbed at her. "We have to get out of here!"

"Come on Sansa, you can do it!" Jon yelled, grabbing her by the arm and following the strangers as they cut down rotters from all sides, leading the way to the large department store ahead.

Sansa felt like she had been running for hours by the time they made it into the store.

"Are you all right?" Jon asked, hurriedly checking her over. Sansa, heaving for breath, could only manage a nod before Jon pulled her into a fierce hug. "Thank you," she heard him say.

"Don't mention it," Rebekah said, gasping.

"You're okay?" Elijah asked, assessing her carefully as the other two embraced.

"Yeah. You?" Rebekah said, turning to her brother.

Giving Rebekah a quick nod Elijah turned to the window, noting grimly that the daylight was all but gone. The noise of their rescue of the strangers had drawn even more of the dead and now, despite the number he and Rebekah had managed to dispatch, there were quite a few milling around outside.

Their chances of getting back to Niklaus and Henrik before morning were looking decidedly slim.

"Right. I'm Rebekah and this is my brother Elijah. Who are you then?" Rebekah asked briskly, turning to the two strangers, blunt as only she could be.

The man watched them suspiciously for a moment, his hesitation clear. He had no real reason not to trust them and yet... blind trust was not a good thing in this world.

"I'm Jon and this is my sister Sansa," he finally answered. "We were just passing through when they surrounded us."

"A pleasure," Elijah murmured distractedly, still staring out the window.

"One touched my arm," Sansa said, looking dazedly at the appendage in question and Jon snapped his gaze to it before sighing in relief.

"It's okay," he told her reassuringly. "No scratches or bites. You're fine."

Still seeming somewhat dazed Sansa nodded, unconsciously rubbing her slightly swollen stomach.

"I guess we're staying here for the night," Rebekah commented, her gaze following her older brother's out the window at the still milling zombies. "Even if there weren't that lot outside it's too dark to travel now. They would be on top of us before we even knew they were there."

There choices were none of them good, Elijah mused, turning from the window and studying their new companions. He and Rebekah could spend the night here with strangers and hope that Niklaus and Henrik were okay or they could risk the dark and the dead and try to get back to their family... Elijah sighed. If it were just him he might consider that but he couldn't risk Rebekah.

Which left one option... he could leave Rebekah in the safety of the Target for the night and face the dark himself. He could probably move through it faster and more efficiently by himself but... he would be leaving Rebekah at the mercy of two complete strangers. Not happening.

Elijah grit his teeth in frustration, not liking any of the choices he could see.

Reading the conflict in her older brother's eyes Rebekah spoke softly. "They'll be fine for one night, Elijah. There's nothing we can do. To leave now would be risky and foolish."

Jon listened to the siblings thoughtfully as he helped his own sister sit down. He wasn't entirely pleased with the situation either. Being stuck with people he didn't know certainly wasn't ideal but there didn't seem to be a whole lot of choice. That said, Elijah and Rebekah had risked their lives to save him and his sister even though they had been under no obligation to do so. They could easily have just stayed safe but they had chosen to risk themselves instead.

"While we're here we can gather supplies. This place seems somewhat untouched. Plenty for all four of us," Sansa rambled nervously.

"We have to secure it first," Jon said, standing from his position beside his sister and facing the others.

"Indeed," Elijah agreed, visibly forcing his thoughts to the task at hand. "It may be easier to secure just a small section for now and barricade ourselves in for the night. We can do more in the morning if need be."

"Agreed," Jon said, nodding his head. "What spot would be best, do you think?"

Elijah glanced around, considering. "I see nothing wrong with the room we're in. It's already clear, we just need to barricade it. There's enough space for all of us to rest comfortably as well."

And, as the room they were in happened to be the pharmacy it would allow Rebekah and himself time to search it more thoroughly. He had cleaned Niklaus's wound before he and Rebekah had left and, assuming his little brother didn't do anything reckless while they were gone, Rebekah was probably correct: Niklaus and Henrik would be fine for one night.

Jon nodded his head in agreement of Elijah's assessment. It was the best option they had and a roof over their heads would be nice even if they were sharing it with two strangers.

They still had a ways to go to get home to Winterfell and for a moment Jon allowed himself to think of their four siblings. Robb had managed to get in touch with them before the phones had stopped working so they knew they had at least survived the initial wave of infection. Their father and Sansa's mother had not been so lucky though. According to Robb they had been killed by their neighbors.

Robb had promised to keep himself and their younger siblings safe though and Jon, in turn, had promised to get himself and Sansa home in one piece. A promise he intended on keeping.

"Are you guys with a group?" Sansa asked Rebekah quietly, causing Elijah a renewed stab of worry at the reminder of his younger brothers and he shoved it down, focusing instead on pushing the heavy bench he had found against one of the walls over to the door to begin barricading themselves in.

"It's just us and two of our brothers," Rebekah answered, sitting down across from the other girl and crossing her legs. "There were more of us, but..." Rebekah trailed off, swallowing and looking away for a moment and Elijah fought the urge to go to her and hug her. "Henrik is only ten," Rebekah murmured sadly as Jon grabbed a chair and went to help Elijah.

"We have three brothers and a sister we're trying to get home to," Sansa offered. "Rickon is only eleven."

"I had a sister," Rebekah said with a wistful smile. "Freya. She and my brother Finn died trying to save our parents."

"I'm so sorry," Sansa said sadly. "Our parents were killed by their neighbors when the outbreak started in the North. Robb, our older brother, is looking out for our younger siblings."

"I hope they're all okay. That's horrible about your parents though. The dead walk and eat people and the living are still the biggest threat," Rebekah said, shaking her head. "It was the living that shot my brother Nik - Klaus - a couple days ago. Hence the reason Elijah and I are here, trying to find bandages or whatever we can for them. And it's also the reason Elijah might seem a bit distracted. He doesn't want to leave Nik for a whole night. It looks like we don't have much choice though."

Sansa absently rubbed her stomach as she listened to Rebekah's story. "We've encountered some bad people too but we luckily got away uninjured," she said sympathetically. "I would be dead if it weren't for my brother," Sansa said after a moment, watching Elijah and Jon working together to keep them all safe.

"I know the feeling," Rebekah smiled warmly. "Do you know when you're due?" she asked, watching the red headed girl's hand on her pregnant belly.

"In about four months," Sansa said with a soft smile. "My ex-boyfriend wasn't the best and when I found out I was pregnant I called Jon to come get me. That's when it started. The outbreak or whatever this is."

"You know were all infected, right?" Jon muttered to Elijah, keeping his voice low. "If you die you come back as a rotter."

Elijah looked at Jon and for a moment he only saw Niklaus, the look of terror on his younger brother's face as their father lurched to his feet and staggered toward them, his jaw snapping soundlessly and his eyes empty. "Quite aware, thank you," he murmured, shaking his head slightly as though he could shake the unwelcome images from his mind. "I think we have this door barricaded as well as we can," he added, surveying their handy work and brushing dust off his hands. "I don't know about you and your sister but Rebekah and I haven't eaten since yesterday. We have a few cans of food with us if you'd care to dine with us?"

"Thank you, we would appreciate it," Jon said, thinking of Sansa and accepting the offer. If it were just him he may have turned it down, food was a precious commodity these days, but he had his sister and her unborn child to think of as well.

Sitting down beside Rebekah on the floor Elijah pulled his messenger bag to his lap and took out four of the cans of beans they had found earlier that day and passed them around, one can for each of them, offering a miniscule shake of his head to his sister when she raised a brow at him. They normally split one can between two people when their food was scarce but he couldn't bring himself to make a pregnant woman share a measly can of beans. Rebekah smiled to herself, perhaps reading these thoughts in his expression.

"I'm afraid we don't have any utensils," Elijah remarked regretfully. "This store probably has them somewhere, but..." he trailed off with a sigh, opening his can with his pocket knife.

"We can manage without utensils for a night, dear brother," Rebekah said with a grin, pulling out her own knife.

"Thank you for sharing your food," Sansa said. "We can give you extra medical supplies for your brother in exchange for the food and for helping us."

"Bandages mostly," Jon explained around a mouthful of cold baked beans. "We raided an ambulance a couple of days ago."

"Thank you. We would be very grateful," Elijah said. "We found a great deal of antibiotics and some bandages but you can't have too many."

"In the morning, we can see what we can find in the store," Sansa remarked, taking a bite of her beans.

"And maybe the pharmacy has prenatal vitamins or something," Jon pointed out, glancing at his sister.

A sudden clatter outside interrupted the conversation then and Elijah, Jon and Rebekah were all on their feet instantly and cautiously looking out the window. Sansa stayed where she was and closed her eyes, hoping whatever it was would go away.

"It looks like a giant white wolf," Rebekah exclaimed, awed while beside her Jon looked like he was in shock. "Look at those red eyes!"

"Ghost!" Sansa jumped to her feet and ran to the window.

The large animal was on top of the dumpster, which Elijah supposed explained the clatter, and the zombies were quickly taking notice and staggering toward it.

"Jon, we have to help him!" Sansa gasped.

"I know," Jon said, gently pushing Sansa from the window. "Stay here," he told her, going over to the door and quickly unbarring it before turning back to Elijah and Rebekah. "Please watch over my sister if I don't come back," he said quietly, his eyes boring into Elijah's and after a moment Elijah nodded to him.

"Jon!" Sansa called as he left the room.

Quickly Elijah shut the door behind Jon as Rebekah put an arm around Sansa.

"Is he bloody insane?" Rebekah asked, shocked.

"When it comes to his dog, yes," Sansa said tearfully. "We owe Ghost our lives. He's saved us more than once. Lady, my dog, died a couple of months ago."

Outside Ghost and Jon had both disappeared from sight.

"Do you think he got him?" Sansa asked anxiously.

"We'll soon know," Elijah murmured, quietly wondering what he would do with Sansa if Jon didn't come back.

Sansa held her breath and waited and when the door opened and a large white fur ball came running toward her she almost burst into happy tears. "Ghost!" she exclaimed, smiling. In the doorway Jon was wearing a broad grin.

"Sansa called that a dog but I'd put money on it being a wolf," Rebekah said, her eyes on the giant animal.

"We think he's half wolf," Jon said, securing the door. "We found six of them when they were pups."

"They've been very protective of us," Sansa added, hugging Jon.

"Our youngest brother Henrik used to have dreams that he was attacked by wolves. Nightmares, really," Rebekah murmured, crouching down and offering her hand for Ghost to sniff.

"Careful," Elijah said softly, his hand straying to the hilt of his sword as he watched the beast. He liked Jon and Sansa, as much as one could like people they had only just met, but if their pet made even a single move against Rebekah...

"He won't hurt her," Jon said, seeing where Elijah's hand was. He understood the other man's concern, Ghost did look pretty fierce, but as if to prove Jon's words Ghost laid down and offered Rebekah's hand a small lick, his tail thumping.

"He likes you," Sansa said, smiling.

"Maybe he smells Nik on me," Rebekah said, grinning. "Niklaus has a strange affinity with wolves."

"Perhaps," Jon said, smiling at Rebekah before turning to his sister. "You should get some rest. We still have a long way to go," he told her.

Sansa nodded, telling the others goodnight before going to lay down, Ghost trotting after her and snuggling up beside her.

"That's not a bad plan for the rest of us as well," Rebekah said, yawning. "Think I'll catch some shut eye myself."

"Sleep well, sister," Elijah murmured, kissing her cheek and sitting down a few feet away from her, his back against the wall and his arms propped up on his knees.

Jon sat down next to his sister and stretched his legs out in front of him. "Where are you guys heading?" he asked after some time had passed and the girls were both asleep. "You would be welcome to come with us to Winterfell. The further north you go the colder it gets and we're hoping the rotters freeze in the snow but even if they don't Winterfell is a fortress with high walls. Perfect to keep out the dead."

Elijah hesitated for a long moment, contemplating Jon's offer and his own response. "Niklaus won't be ready to travel any great distance for at least a couple more weeks," he said finally. "And even if you and your sister were willing to wait during his convalescence... well, I'm sure you heard Rebekah's account of what happened to our family. What you don't know is she mentioned everyone except our brother Kol."

Elijah paused and when he spoke again his words were heavy with a mixture of pain and guilt and responsibility. "We were... separated from Kol around the time Niklaus was shot. We don't know if he's alive or not but... we were heading for New Orleans. If he is alive that's where he's going."

"I understand," Jon said, pushing aside his regret at Elijah's response. "I don't know if it's better to travel with Sansa being pregnant or if we should wait until the baby is born," he confessed, looking at his sleeping sister. "Of course, then we would have a newborn," he murmured, conflicted.

"The dead are attracted to noise. If you have a chance to get somewhere safe before the baby is born you should take it," Elijah said, speaking softly in deference to both their sisters.

"Thank you," Jon said after a moment, his voice sincere. "For everything. There was no reason to save us but you did."

"That was all Rebekah. She's the one you should thank," Elijah said, a faint smile on his lips as he remembered how his little sister had charged out to help two complete strangers without a second thought.

The two men lapsed into silence as the night stretched out, neither one of them sleeping.

Jon stared out the window as the night slowly turned to day. Soon enough it would be time to get back on the road but for this moment he wanted Sansa to rest as much as possible. He had hoped Elijah would agree to come with them. He seemed a useful sort to have around and there was security in numbers. If nothing else, Jon understood the need to take care of family though and he couldn't really blame him.

When the first morning rays of sun crept through the window Rebekah, always an early riser, started to stir and Elijah, stiff from the night of sitting, got to his feet and stretched. He was itching to get back to Niklaus and Henrik.

It had not been part of the plan to spend the entire night away and Niklaus was probably half out of his mind with worry. And when he worried he got reckless.

Glancing out the window Elijah noted with grim pleasure that most of the dead that had been milling around had wandered off during the night. Good. It would make cutting down the few that remained all the easier.

Jon had followed Elijah's lead and was stretching himself out as well when Sansa sat up abruptly, gasping and grabbing her swollen stomach.

"Sansa!" Jon called, alarmed, at her side in an instant. Ghost whined at the sudden movement and worriedly sniffed Sansa over. "What's wrong?" Jon asked anxiously. "Is it the baby?"

"I'm fine," Sansa told him, panting slightly. "I think the baby kicked. It startled me awake is all."

"What's happening?" Rebekah demanded, waking fully at the noise and getting to her feet in one fluid motion, her eyes immediately seeking out Elijah before she relaxed, realizing he wasn't going for any weapons. Instead he was watching Jon and Sansa and Rebekah smiled a little when she recognized the look on his face.

"May I?" Elijah asked after a moment, stepping forward and nodding at Sansa.

"He was a med student," Rebekah offered helpfully, pulling on the jacket she had been using as a pillow.

At her words Jon and Sansa shared a look and both seemed to agree. On the one hand Elijah and his sister were still technically strangers, one night alone in an abandoned Target with them didn't change that. On another Elijah had medical experience, of a sort, and he was willing to look Sansa over. It was an opportunity that probably wouldn't come up again.

"Yes, please," Sansa said to him with a smile.

Immediately Elijah crouched down across from Sansa and laid a careful hand on her pregnant belly for a moment before taking a hold of her wrist to time her pulse.

"Any shortness of breath?" he murmured, gently pulling her eyelids down to get a good look at her pupils. "Dizziness or headaches?"

"No," Sansa answered him. She supposed she was lucky considering everything that was happening.

"That's good, right?" Jon asked, concerned. "That she doesn't have any of that?"

Elijah sent a brief smile to Jon. "Very good," he agreed. "What about when you first came in here yesterday?" he asked Sansa. "You couldn't speak for a moment then, remember? Does that happen often?"

"Only after we have to run," Sansa said, looking toward Jon. "And when we have close calls."

"Is that bad?" Jon asked nervously.

"In a perfect world, or just the old world," Elijah said with a wry smile, "I would tell you to avoid running until you can't speak as it obviously means you and the baby aren't getting enough air and that is stressful for the body. However, in this world... that's not always feasible. You seem to be doing remarkably well though, considering."

Elijah gave Sansa a brief but genuine smile before meeting Jon's worried gaze. "I stand by what I said last night. Finding a safe place before the child is born is your best bet. In addition to the fact that you don't want an infant while you are on the run, labor, and the subsequent birth, wreak havoc on the mother's body and she will need time to recover. For now, keep an eye on her. Watch for the things I mentioned. If you do notice them, and if it's possible, try to adjust your pace. Slow down a bit, rest a little more. From what I can tell, pretty much exactly what you've been doing. Keep it up," Elijah said, nodding to Jon.

"As for you," he added, turning back to Sansa. "When you do have to run, and when you get out of breath, don't immediately sit down once you're safe. Stopping abruptly is too sudden of a change. Walk around slowly for a little bit until your heart rate slows and you catch your breath. All in all, I think you're doing as well as can be expected. And I believe you are correct about what woke you. Just the baby kicking. That will likely happen more and more the further along you get."

"Thank you," Sansa and Jon said together before glancing at each other and laughing.

"Believe it or not, we didn't always get along," Sansa said with a smile. "I was a horrible brat. I'm lucky to have him though."

"We were children, Sansa," Jon said, hugging her. "I'll always be here for you."

"Family above all," Elijah murmured approvingly, getting to his feet.

"I found some more supplies for Niklaus," Rebekah, who had been searching through the pharmacy's stock while Elijah examined Sansa, said happily. "Pain meds and the like. I even found pre-natal vitamins for Sansa!"

"I recommend continuing to take these for a little bit after the baby is born as well," Elijah advised, studying the pills that Rebekah had found. "Especially if you're going to be breast feeding."

"Thank you," Jon said again, taking the pills when Elijah held them out and handing them to Sansa before pulling a map and the promised bandages out of his own pack and handing them to Elijah. "If you find your brother, and when the other is healed, you can always follow us. I believe in my heart Winterfell is one of the safest places to be."

"Join us when you can," Sansa added with a pleading look. "Offering you a safe place is the least we can do."

"Is it safer than the compound, do you think?" Rebekah asked Elijah, looking over his shoulder at the map with interest.

"I don't know," Elijah said thoughtfully, studying the trail laid out on the map. "Our family has a home in New Orleans," he explained to Sansa and Jon. "A gated compound. We weren't there when everything started though and we don't know what state it might be in now. Secured, we believe it would be safe from the dead. Looters and rioters, however... they may have found a way to take advantage while it was potentially empty."

"We wish you the best of luck," Jon said, holding out his hand to Elijah. "I would be honored if you would consider Winterfell your Plan B at least.

"Follow the trail on the map. That's the route we're going," Sansa added. "You may even catch up to us at the pace I have to go."

"And the compound can be a Plan B for you," Rebekah offered as Elijah shook Jon's hand.

"Indeed," her brother agreed. "It's in the French Quarter. The gates with this insignia on them," Elijah said, handing Jon his ring with the Mikaelson family crest on it. "Keep it," he said. "Just in case."

"Thank you," Sansa said. "It's always good to have a Plan B."

"I saw some cars in the parking lot," Jon said. "Probably could get a couple of them working if you're interested?"

"We actually acquired a car to come here," Elijah said. "It's only parked a couple of blocks away."

"An old boyfriend taught me how to hotwire," Rebekah said, grinning devilishly.

"Spare me the details, sister," Elijah groaned, rolling his eyes. "Though I suppose I should take comfort in the knowledge that at least it wasn't Kol that saw fit to teach you to break the law."

"Ours broke down about a mile down the road," Jon said, hiding a smile at the two siblings' banter. "I suppose we'll get ourselves a new one."

"Easy enough," Sansa said, smiling somewhat mischievously.

"What do you mean?" Jon asked, momentarily surprised.

"Rebekah's not the only one that can hotwire a car," Sansa said, smirking. "Arya taught me."

"And where did Arya learn?" Jon asked, rolling his eyes.

"Gendry," Sansa said promptly, causing Jon to laugh.

"Sounds like I should meet this Gendry," Rebekah purred, looking at Elijah from under her lashes and he groaned again and grabbed her hand.

"We really need to be going," the elder Mikaelson said quickly. "Our brothers are waiting for us and I need to check Niklaus's wound."

Laughing, Rebekah drew her sword, preparing herself for the run through the dead and to the car. "It's been an adventure," she said to Jon and Sansa. "Maybe we'll meet again."

"I hope so," Sansa said. "Under better conditions, preferably."

"It's hard to find good people now," Jon added. "As you've seen. I hope your brother pulls through and that you find your lost one."

"Thank you," Elijah said. "Good luck getting to your family. Stay alive."

"Good luck with your little one," Rebekah said to Sansa, giving the other girl a quick hug while Elijah unblocked the door. "Ready, brother dear?" she asked, her sword ready and her expression determined.

"Let's go," Elijah said, leading the way out the door, not one for drawn out goodbyes and with Rebekah at his heels the two of them took the couple blocks to their 'borrowed' car at a run, efficiently cutting down any of the dead that were in their way as they went, their father's fencing lessons again flashing through Elijah's mind.

In the car, extra bandages, antibiotics, and pain medication in tow, Elijah turned the ignition.

"Do you think Nik did anything stupid while we were gone like tear his stitches?" Rebekah asked once they were on their way.

"It somehow wouldn't surprise me," Elijah sighed, speeding the car up in his haste to get back. "It wouldn't surprise me at all."

* * *

Once they were out of sight Sansa gave Jon a quick hug. "Thank you, Jon," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked her, confused but returning the hug.

"For everything," Sansa told him, pulling away and smiling. "Do you think we'll see them again?"

"I don't know," Jon admitted. "We should follow their example though and get out of here."

"Let's," Sansa confirmed. "I have a car to hotwire."


End file.
